Shadow Beasts
by AnimeXwolfy
Summary: In this story, we'll see how Kyoya tries to survive the joys of high school and how in the name of beyblade, he managed to get in the center of a raging Love Triangle that somehow has more than 3 sides. M for swearing and future chapters. BOYXBOY RyuKyo, NilKyo, AgumaXKyoya, RyutoXKyoya, TsubasaXKyoya, TobioXKyoya, ETC! Poor Kyoya 'WHY AM I ALWAYS THE UKE' Well Read and Find Out!
1. SHADOW BEASTS!

Wolfy: IM SO SO SO SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

Kyoya: geez... You're so lazy :(

Wolfy: I'll update once I get some energy guys! PROMISE!

Kyoya: yeah yeah... Apparently she's got it all figured out but cant move her lazy ass to actually write it

Wolfy: so mean

BEYBLADE NOT MINE!

* * *

"AHHHHH!" Do you want to know why I'm screaming for my life? Well... Its because I was just tackled to the ground by my so-called 'best friend', Ginga Hagane, _the great hero. _Sense the **heavy** sarcasm...

Let me start at the beginning so you guys won't get confused...

"Here I am again" I stared at the huge school right in front of me, recalling all the _precious_ memories I gained as I attended here. There were both good and bad memories that I've gained but somehow the bad was a step above the good memories. I reached into my left pocket and took out my trusted partner, Leone. "Take a good look Leone. After a whole year, were right back to where we started, Metal High" 'indeed, master. It seems nothing has changed in the past year.' After his reply, I pocketed him again and finally approached the school, stepping inside the huge metal gates.

I had to agree on Leone's previous statement, **nothing** has changed. Well, except the new students lingering around the school campus grounds but that was to be expected, especially in this time of the year. Although...

"who's that?" "I don't know dude but look at those scars" "Scary" These two were getting on my nerves and it was hard to control my anger. "I bet he's in some kind of gang, take a good look at those clothes" **OK **that was the **LAST ** straw! I whipped my head to the two _whispering_ to each other and glared, promising a _slow, _and **painful** death for the both of them if they don't shut the fuck up!

"EEK!" "tch. Cowards" I then moved towards the school doors and ignored the gossiping idiots behind me. So far, everything was going well and it seems that I wont bump int-

"KYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" 'Ah Shi-' "AHHHHH!" before I even got to finish that **two-lettered** thought, I was tackled to the ground by a red and blue blur that was faster than the speed of light itself! "GINGA!? What in the name of HELL?!" I **tried** getting him off of me but it was an utter failure. 'how much does this kid weigh?!' "I MISSED YOU KYO!" he hugged me tighter, almost suffocating me in the process and I was trying not to punch his lights out, cause this was getting ridiculous!

"KYOYA PAAAAAAAAAAAALLL" '**OH HELL NO**' I looked in front of me and literally saw a raging bull charging towards us and I really don't want to get crushed today. 'need help master?' 'YES! HELP ME LEONE!' suddenly, I felt power surge through me and I managed to push Ginga off of me, just in time for Benkei to dive on both of us. "HEAVY!" Ginga screamed as he struggled to breathe. But, I ignored him and glared at both of them "casi me aplasta idiotas!" I shouted at them in Spanish and all I got was blank stares.

Finally, Benkei tried to guess "does that mean, I miss you too?" nice guess and nice enthusiasm but I gotta crush his dreams on that one. "NO, it mean, You almost crushed me you idiots!" I couldn't help but sigh, it seems I got too used to Spain. After getting off of Ginga, the two looked at me in awe, "OOOOOOOOhhhhhh"

Even though I wont admit it, I love these two to death and I'll do anything to keep them safe but... I swear my IQ decreases every time I'm with these two. "well you idiots, lets get going, I heard there's gonna be a program in the Auditorium today, you can tell me everything I've missed on the way." They nodded "hai!" and together, we walked to the auditorium. I was still hearing _whispers_ about me but I didn't mind. The ones who know me, waved a little in greeting and those new just stared warily at me.

"well, not much has changed actually, but we made new friends and I cant wait for you to meet them." as soon as Ginga informed me, I couldn't help but roll my eyes '_greeeaaat' _"bu-bu-bu-bull! Yeah Kyoya buddy! You'll love 'em!" "I'll be the judge of **that**" Guess we finally arrived to the auditorium.

"That's Them!" Ginga grabbed my wrist and practically dragged me towards the small group. "guys! This is Kyoya!" I snatched my wrist from his grasp and glared at him. "don't do that again." "hehe sorry" he apologized as I rubbed my poor wrist. "So this is Kyoya eh! The name's Madoka Amano! You get me?" 'Madoka' giggled, smiling at me, blushing slightly 'oh **great**, first day and I already got a fan girl' "I'm Tsubasa and this is Yuu" "Hi Yo-Yo!" I glared at the Ball of Sunshine but it was in vain, he didn't even care 'the kid's got guts or he's just too stupid to notice' "And IM THE NO. 1 BLADER, MASAMUNE KADOYA!" ouch! Damn, he's loud. I nodded at all of them and together, we walked towards the front. It seems that there are no chairs today, they must be planning on letting us stand for the rest of the program.

"Hey Kyoya" I turned to see them all looking at me and it was Madoka who spoke. "Since you're new, we need to tell you on who everyone is and which other groups, besides ours, have been formed in the past year" I nodded at that "yeah, that would be the best. I can see that I've missed a lot last year" She nodded and they all gathered around and started the explanation while the program wasn't starting yet, I think we have an hour left.

Tsubasa pointed to a group consisted of only girls "those are the so-called Princesses of the school." Yuu took over "Their consisted of Hikaru, Sophie, Mei-Mei, Motti and Selen" Tsubasa again, took over "Their nice but only IF they like you or you have some use to them"

Next, Madoka pointed to a group that consisted of some evil looking guys. "That's The League of Villains. Nice name right?" I couldn't help but give a slight chuckle at that and I asked "who's in it?" "bu-bu-bu-bull! Damian, Reiji, Ryutaro, Jack, Tetsuya and many more! They like to prank and blackmail other people, even teachers, so we stay away from them and they don't mess with us in return! Bull!"

Then it was Ginga, who spoke "Then last but not least, there's Shadow Beasts" I saw where he was pointing and I must say, I'm quite impressed by the number of girls practically drooling around them. "They're the most popular group in ALL of the schools worldwide since, I quote 'they're the most handsome, greatest, most talented group of all!' and we all have to agree to the fan girls, we already heard them play and compete with other schools, may it Music, Academics, Sports or looks. They ARE THE BEST" Masamune decided to take over "its consisted of five members, and they're still looking for one more. There's Aguma on the drums, Bao as a backup singer and guitarist, Chris on the keyboard and backup singer, Ryuga as the main singer and guitarist and there's... Nile as another main singer and bassist." I noticed that he blushed as he mentioned the last guy's name. Now where did I hear that name again?

'Nile.. Nile. Nile?' its on the tip of my tongue dammit! Unconsciously, me and 'Nile' made eye contact and that's when it all flowed back to me 'My Childhood Best Friend! How could I forget!' he was my very first friend before I he had to move back to Egypt and I had lost contact with him ever since! We were about 11 yrs old then, him being older than me.

"Kyoya? Is that you?" he stared at me with wide eyes and I was pretty sure that mine's was wider. "Nile?" he grinned so wide, I was afraid that he'd get stuck that way and approached, me meeting him halfway. "dude! I haven't seen you in forever!" I was surprised when he slung his left arm over my neck and pulled me close to his side, almost crushing me then with his right hand, he ruffled my hair, making it even more messy "Hey! Stop it!" But it was no use as I was laughing myself "You know You Love It!" he didn't stop, even when there was a crowd gathered around us.

I managed to get free from his hold, still laughing. "So how've you been RiverBoy?" I herd a few gasp at the nickname and heard whispers.

"he called NILE, RIVERBOY!" "Does he have a death wish?" "Last time a guy nicknamed him, besides the Shadow Beasts, he punched 'em in the gut!" "If Nile-kun doesn't attack him, the other members will" So Annoying.

"How dare you call him THAT?!" I heard the guy named Bao shout at me and I'm pretty sure the others were either worried, glaring or just waiting for how Nile will react. "pfft!" all heads snapped towards Nile's direction only to find him holding his stomach and trying to hold his laughter, but **I **know he'll give in. "bwahahaahahah! Still the same old Kyoya!" He wiped the tears from his eyes, the smile never leaving his face. I took a good look at the students around us and saw most of them wide-eyed and jaw dropped.

I raised an eyebrow at them "hey Nile?" "yeah, Kyo?" "you got any idea on why their so surprised?" He took a look around as well and I was surprised to see his smile slip from his face, and was replaced by a slight frown. But, it was back when he turned to me "I know. They're surprised that I'm letting you talk to me like this and also the fact that I'm laughing and smiling so much. They're used to the cool, calm and mysterious aura that we always have" I can see that.

He suddenly took my hand and led me towards the 'Shadow Beasts'. "This is Aguma, Bao, Chris and of course, our leader, Ryuga" he pointed to each of them. "nice to meet you" Bao and Chris said in sync, guess both being backup singers enable you to really be in sync with each other. I got a nod of approval from Aguma but I got nothing from Ryuga. His eyes were closed and his arms were crossed in front of him. I looked at Nile for help "don't worry! He's just thinking!" Or so we thought "***snoreeeee***"

It was like a GIGANTIC brick of realization hit us right in the head and all the others anime fell. Nile clenched his fist and looked ready to punch Ryuga in the head if it wasn't for Bao and Chris restraining him "LEMME AT HIM!" Aguma face palmed and if this was a comic, that hand probably went right through his head. I saw Ginga and the others with the same expression as Aguma but it seems that they were having a conflict between being disappointed or laughing at Ryuga's slip-up.

Honestly, I had the same expression as Nile and before they could stop me, I already punched him on top of his head, surprisingly, he was still standing, although, there was steam coming from where I punched him. 'That's gonna leave a mark'. Everybody froze in place, just staring at me like I was a complete idiot!

Suddenly, a hand snatched my wrist and I could only stare in surprise as Ryuga's eyes snapped open and I found myself getting glared at by those shadowed amber eyes that seemed to pierce right through me. But I ain't backing down "You're finally awake, Sleeping Beauty, the program's about to start." Everyone stared at me like I was crazier and I saw Ginga mouth to me "Do you have a death wish?!"

'You know, I'm starting to think I DO have a death wish' "oh really?" I snapped my head in his direction and saw him stand at full height. Then he did something **totally** unexpected. He _**KISSED**_ me! Well, it was in the forehead but He KISSED ME! "well thanks" he said after.

You know those moments, in anime, when the characters suddenly turn white in surprise, others jaw dropped and wide eyed and there was suddenly a flash of lightning replacing the background? Well, This was one of those moments.

I think some of them even fainted, ghosts leaving their bodies. I only stared at Ryuga in surprise, my face getting redder by the second. "I uh... I gotta get back to my gro-group" 'Since WHEN does a tategami stutter!?' 'since now' OH GREAT! Now I'm talking to myself!

I got back to my group just in time for the teachers to finally arrive and start the program. "Dude!" Ginga and the others practically bombarded me with questions that I either ignored or answered briefly.

I was actually only paying half-attention to the program but I managed to catch the important parts...

1. Everyone is allowed to wear any clothing as they please, since the school doesn't provide any uniforms.

2. You will all need acquire your schedule today at any time.

3. Classes start tomorrow so you are all free to do as you please for today

4. You will all be required to form a group of either 2, 3, 4, 5 or 6, since you and your group will be participating in the upcoming school events.

5. Since Metal High has dorms, you will all be assigned to various dorms that you have to share with 5 other students.

6. Metal High also has Free Days where you are all able to just hang out and do whatever you like but this is only available at specific days.

7. Lastly, Metal High tolerates all forms of relationships formed by our students. We KNOW most of the students here are either Gay, Bi or Lesbian

Then another teacher went on stage "I shall now announce the students sharing the dorms..." I lost interest after that, since I was sure that it was gonna be a long time before I hear my dorm number due to the number of students in this school. My mind unconsciously drifted to the Shadow Beasts and I shook my head, trying to erase the thoughts. "... For Dorm 69, we have Aguma, Bao, Chris, Nile, Ryuga and... Kyoya" "What?" I couldn't believe it! SERIOUSLY?! Can things get any more worse?!

"Also, there are assigned tables in the cafeteria. You should find a number that's the same as your dorm at the center of the table" I spoke too soon. "Well MOVE OUT!" he gave a salute to us and we went to the cafeteria, Ginga and the others _trying_ to comfort me by saying that it was gonna be okay but I HIGHLY doubt that.

We separated ways, they were lucky to all share the same dorm together. I approached my table but the guy named Tetsuya, I think, tripped me when I was finally close to my table. But instead of face planting on the floor, I think I face planted on someone's chest. "sor-" the word was stuck in my throat when I saw who's chest it was, Aguma... And both of us seemed to be a little, oh who am I kidding? VERY RED.

Well, Hot Damn. It isn't even half of the day and I'm already face planting on one of my roommate's chest... I admit, I'm SCARED of what else is in store of me. AFTER me Aguma stop staring into each others' eyes and stop our faces from getting closer- WAIT WHAT!?

* * *

Chapter 1 finished!

_**I CLAIM FIRST AGUMAxKYOYA!**_

Wolfy: I hope that was okay for you guys!

Kyoya: Its the longest chapter she's ever written SO FAR

Wolfy: Sorry for the Cliff Hanger hehe!

Kyoya: Aguma... Seriously?

Wolfy: YES! I call it CycloneShipping!

Kyoya:... Alright! Anybody got a better suggestion?

Wolfy: 

REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!


	2. COOKIE!

Wolfy: hiya party peeps! IM ALIVE!

Kyoya: she wants to ask...

Wolfy: Do you guys approve of a HAREM story? And if so, who are the semes? HaremXKyoya...

Kyoya: ***whisper* **noooooooooooooooo!** *whisper***

_**BEYBALDE NOT MINE!**_

* * *

Alright! Kyoya's Back! Let me continue from where we stopped... Ah yes, Aguma and me were having a romantic moment...

-WAIT! WHAT?!

'CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP!' he was STILL getting closer and closer and closer. Inch by inch, second by second, all I can do is watch as Aguma slowly closed the distance between us. My body felt numb and I couldn't move, it was as if I was frozen, unable to control my body and just stand there. I swear, in 5 seconds, we were gonna freaking kiss! And I can already hear squeals and fangirling screams in the background. 'Damn yaoi fan girls! HELP ME!' Is it bad that my face was probably as red as Ginga's hair by now?

"WOAH! STOP RIGHT THERE!" Both mine and Aguma's eyes widened as we heard someone shout and quickly separate us. 'HALLEEELLUUUJAAAH!' I mentally screamed, turning my head to the side so I can take a look at my savior.

He had dark purple hair that's spiked up, hazel eyes and a light skin tone. I noticed a scar starting from his jaw down to his color bone too. He wore a purple t-shirt with a dark brown vest over it and black jeans with a brown belt that probably contained his bey and he had purple and black checkered vans on.

"Who are you?" I asked him, I HAD to know who my savior was at least. He grinned at me, offering his hand and I gladly took it "Alec. Alec Lance and its a pleasure to meet ya Kyoya" He seemed to notice my shocked expression and laughed "don't be surprised dude! Your practically famous here! Especially after what happened in the auditorium!" "oh." good point.

"well it was nice meeting you Alec." I gave him a smile that I've only given Nile and my little brother, Kakeru throughout my whole life ever since I turned 10. "KYAAA!" Damn, way to ruin the moment! "ye-yeah! Same here but remember! NO PDA while IM around!" he gave me a thumbs up, his cheeks a bit pinkish. I love this guy already! "yeah."

After that, I turned around to find Aguma already at our table, eating his food. I quickly made my way there too since I'm getting kinda hungry too. "hey Kyo!" Nile greeted me as soon as he spotted me. "We saw you~!" I turned to Bao and Chris, confused "what are you two babbling about?" "Well~ Your little stunt with my Cousin" Oh Crap! I forgot! "wait! Your cousins?!" O... Kay, I did not expect that. "yep and-" "the way you flirted with Mr. Happy-Lucky, aka Alec Lance, 15-year-old and SINGLE." does anybody have a hammer? I really, REALLY want to Knock Out Chris.

"I think I have one in our dorm!" I snapped my head to Nile's direction. Was I speaking out loud? "yes. Yes you were" I face palmed, turning to Chris who by the way looked ready to bolt out of here. "Our Dorm? We haven't even went there yet?" Was I missing something here? "We had the same dorm as last year" "oh. Thanks for the explanation Ryu" I sat down, ignoring their's and everyone else's stares and took out what was inside my bag. Surprisingly, Kakeru baked me cookies!

'I LOVE HIM!' I was a bit happy that Kakeru decided to give me cookies, it was probably gonna be the last food, that he cooked, that I'm gonna eat. This school having dorms and all. There were 7 pieces of CHOCOLATE chip cookies in the container and I swear, I was drooling.

_**Nile's Pov**_

I saw Kyoya take out a container that had 6 no, 7 cookies inside. They looked really delicious~! 'hm?' "e-eh?!" I stared wide-eyed at the bo-no CHIBI in front of me. 'KYOYA!?'. Like I said, he was in Chibi Form eating a co-cookie and I swear, I'm gonna die of cuteness overload! Is that even possible?

"Must. Not. Hug..." Guess I wasn't the only one having problems in this table. Chris and Bao looked ready to jump across our table just to hug Kyoya, their eyes staring intensely and hands twitching. I think I can see a bit of drool in there -_-". Aguma was no better, he was holding his nose, TRYING to stop his nosebleed, and his face was completely pink. Even Ryuga was a victim! He looked really hungry and I don't think he wants the cookie either. And me? Well, I managed to stay cool and composed. Yeah, cool and composed. Cool and composed...

"Nile?" I snapped out of my trance and saw Chibi Kyoya smiling at me, holding out a cookie. Cool and Composed. "Do you want one?" cool an-OH FUCK IT! My eyes practically turned to hearts and I encircled my arms around Kyoya, pulling him towards me so I can hug him! But before I can succeed, Damn Aguma punched me in the head "don't be a pervert Nile." "I hate you.." I glared at him and Kyoya shrugged it off, taking a small bite of the cookie, his cheeks red and a content and happy look in his eyes.

"Kawaii Desu~!" I heard EVERYONE say, though Ryuga's was a whisper so only we could hear. 'Who's the pervert now?' I pouted and continued to watch Chibi Kyoya happily eat his cookie. 'I should try baking cookies next time' YEP! That's a great idea. I don't normally bake but if I get the same reaction from Kyoya then I'll make an exception 'Kawaii~'

_**Kyoya's Pov**_

'Finished~' I gave a satisfied purr and noticed everyone staring at me weirdly "what?" though all I got were pouts "aww~!" Am I seriously missing something here? "Kyoya~" I turned to Nile, hoping he'll answer my questions "hai?" "you're TOO cute for your own good, I swear!" O... Kay... Did I do something... Cute? "first time I've ever seen anyone look absolutely adorable while eating a cookie" My head snapped towards the voice that surprisingly belonged to Ryuga. And I shivered as he suddenly leaned forward, his face getting extremely close to mine's and he... He LICKED ME! "WHAT THE HELL!?" I jumped, almost falling backwards, my face burning AGAIN! "you had some chocolate on your cheek~" He licked his lips and I had a feeling that he wanted to seriously eat me. But he won't right? "o-oh, thanks... I guess?" This day is getting weirder and weirder and WHAT THE HECK!? Since when did Bao, and Chris, turn EMO?!

"um... Are you guys OK?" "NO!" they answered and I sweat dropped, not knowing what to do.

***DING DING DONG*** "will all 2nd year students please go to the School Theater Room. That is all, Thank You" ***DING DONG***

"guess we better get moving" I stood up, organizing my stuff again and walked towards the Theater Room, with the Shadow Beasts trailing behind me. "I wonder what they're up to this time?" "What do you mean Nile?" This time? When I was here, there was nothing like this so it must have happened last year. "Oh yeah, you don't know yet. Last year, they made us play our songs for a whole 2 HOURS! And the dancers were HORRIBLE!" I think Bao's exaggerating a bit -_-". "they looked like strippers!" maybe not... I can really imagine that...

"well, we're gonna find out soon, cause WERE HERE!" the duo ran inside, not even bothering to wait for us. "Kids." Aguma sighed and ran after them. I kinda feel sorry for the guy. "well? Lets go!" Ryuga smirked and we ran, trying to catch with the Trio.

I had a REALLY bad feeling about this...

* * *

Wolfy: FINISHED!

Kyoya: GIMME THE COOKIE!

Wolfy: hai!

Kyoya: YAY!

Wolfy: It think I'll call NilKyo,** OasisShipping** and RyuKyo, either **WindDragon or RoyalShipping** since Ryu's an emperor and all and Kyo's a king ^_^

_**DO YOU GUYS APPROVE OF A HAREM STORY? AND IF SO, WHO ARE THE SEMES? HAREMXKYOYA!**_


	3. RyuKyo and NilKyo!

Wolfy: Okay! There's finally some yaoi in here!

Kyoya: apparently its WindDragon and OasisShipping -_-" which is RyuKyo and NilKyo just in case you missed last chapter's Author's Note.

*BEYBLADE* *NOT* *MINE!*

* * *

I had a really bad feeling about today and I cant help but feel DANGER...

As we ran, trying to find where Aguma, Bao and Chris went to, I couldn't help but notice everyone part ways to make room for us. 'Are they really THAT famous?' Cause this was getting slightly ridiculous.

"You two seriously need to calm down. You haven't even got to have any sugar today!" Jackpot! We managed to find them just in time to see Aguma scolding the two. "Actually. We DID have some sugar today~" they suddenly pointed at "ME?!" I looked rapidly to the left and right but that finger was really pointing at me. Aguma's eyes narrowed a little and he nodded in understanding.

"Woah woah woah woah WOAH! Explain, why ME" I glared at the two of them but they just shrugged "you're too young to understand" "you're older than them" Nile whispered to me and my eye twitched in annoyance "I'm older than you" "so?" Where is the nearest wall? I really need to bang my head into something before I go crazy!

Luckily, Nile patted and rubbed my head, trying to comfort me "there there~ its better not to know instead of, to regret ever knowing, alright Kyo?" "Hai~ it feels so good Nile~ dont't stop" I purred happily cause it really did~ ever since I was a kid, I loved having my head patted or rubbed, its my only weakness. "Su-sure. I swear, I can die happily now." "Huh?" "Nothing Kyo!"

"You know, besides Nile, You all suck." I pouted "heh, I don't know about them but I definitely do. I'm an expert at it, now which part kitten?" EVERYBODY froze and our eyes slowly trailed to Ryuga, the NORMALLY most quiet of the Shadow Beast, at least that's what I first thought... The boys fainted, the girls squealed, the other members of the Shadow Beasts jaw dropped and me? I ran behind Nile to take cover from the perverted beast named Ryuga, my face putting Ginga's hair to shame. I cant stop shivering!

"I-I didn't me-mean it like tha-that!" I screamed and he LAUGHED! WHAT THE HECK!? He moved forward and I held unto Nile's back, they were STILL frozen. When he was close enough, he took my chin and stared intensely into my eyes. He moved his mouth next to my ear and with a deep and husky voice, he said "so innocent, I can't wait to make you mine~" his hot breath making contact with my sensitive ear , making me shiver. I yelped when he nibbled on my ear and gave a husky laugh as he walked back, just in time for the teacher to arrive on stage. He looked pretty satisfied but I wasn't! 'My poor ear TT_TT"

"Ni-Nile?" "Yes Kyo?" "I don't ever want to be alone with Ryuga EVER again."

_**NILE'S POV**_

"Same here..." O... Kay. Thank you Ryuga for making things awkward!

"Okay students! My name is Reka Lorelei but you can just call me Miss Reka and I am here to ask all of you to lend me at least an hour of your time. Is that alright?" Honestly, she's beautiful and she uses this to her advantage. Long blonde hair that's a bit pinkish at the tips and amber eyes but under that angelic façade lies a total hag. I only know this cause she tried seducing me and my friends at the SAME time. Unfortunately for her, we don't like pedos.

"Yes Miss Reka!" 'I knew it' I closed my eyes and crossed my arms in front of me, it's been an instinct of mine and Ryuga whenever we're thinking or suspicious. "I want to ask the girls to go into the girls' dressing room and change into the costumes I prepared there." When they were gone she continued "May I ask, who among the boys know how to Belly Dance?" My yes snapped open 'say what now?!'

I swear more than half of the boys had a nosebleed -_-". "Is it bad that I know how to?" Kyoya whispered to me and I grinned, 'this is gonna be good' "Kyoya knows how to!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and he punched me on the arm and it HURT! 'For such a cute boy, he can sure punch hard!'

"Kyoya? Ah yes! The new student! Can you please go to the changing room for boys~I bet you'll look great in it!" 'Oh I'm sure he will.' I smirked as he glared at me but went to the changing room anyway.

"You. Are. Good." I smiled as Ryuga praised though that evil smirk on his face is a bit unsettling.

"Ah girls! Good good! Come here on stage and lets wait a bit for Kyoya" yup. That outfit is gonna look so good on Kyo. "IM HERE!"... "Oh..." "My..." "Gawd..." me, Ryuga and Aguma jaw dropped. 'HE IS GORGEOUS!'

Much like the girls, he was wearing a SHORT skirt made of light blue diamonds and it was longer at the right side and shorter at the left. Beneath the skirt, was an even shorter short shorts that was the same color as his skin tone so it was barely noticeable. He was also wearing a bra (bra XD) that was again made of light blue jewels and was held by his neck, there were light blue strings that were located at the bottom so they swayed every time he moved. He had an anklet on his left foot and a bracelet on each of his wrists, they were all light blue and had an intricate design that somehow looked similar to that of a Blue Rose. His hair was also down and reached the middle of his back and covered most of his left eye. Combined with his red face and pouty lips, he looked like a girl. A flat-chested, long-legged, curvy and beautiful girl.

There were a lot of wolf-whistles among the boys and I can even see a few flashes, meaning they were taking pictures. "K-Kyoya! Come here and show the girls how to do the Belly Dance" she looks really pissed and I chuckled 'burn.' A boy is much MUCH more attractive than her. "I don't know much but I think I know enough." Kyoya walked to the stage and faced the girls. "From what I know first you do a Chest Slide then..."

_**KYOYA'S POV**_

"Ugh. That was exhausting" teaching those girls is like teaching five-year-olds! "Sluttish five-year-olds" "from that look on your face, I guess you're not happy" I almost SCREAMED! "Casi me da un ataque al corazón! (I almost had a heart attack!)" I held unto my chest, my back up against the wall and my heart beating hard and fast. "You know Spanish Señor?" I nodded, watching him carefully as he glided towards me "h-how about you?" I asked and and he smiled "I'm half Spanish" I barely had time to register anything when I found a pair of lips placed on mine 'holy mother of-!'

He took both my wrists in one hand and pinned them right above my head. I felt his tongue ask for entry, which I didn't give him but he didn't seem fazed by it at all. I felt his other hand ghost over my exposed body and I couldn't but gasp in surprise. He used the opportunity and our tongues battled for dominance. Surprisingly, his lips molded with mine perfectly and it felt like absolute bliss as his tongue massaged mine. Unfortunately, he pulled back and I gasped, trying to regain well-needed air back into my lungs. A string of saliva still connected our mouths together and he smirked. "Quiero devorarte y hacer que las minas (I want to eat and make you mine)" he whispered just before leaving.

After that, I quickly changed and touched my lips in wonder 't-that was my first kiss...' I went back to my group and found out that Aguma, Bao and Chris had already left to get heir schedules and that Ryuga disappeared. So me and Nile id the same as the trio an we got our schedules from the secretary, Nile showed me to our dorm.

"Whatcha think?" Nile asked me "its surprisingly... Clean" I stared long and hard, this cannot be their room but I already checked. Twice! "Ouch! Your words wound me Kyo!" "Oh, don't be a drama queen" me and Nile joked around for a while after I got settled in and he decided to bake COOKIES!

I watched TV while he prepared for about 5 minutes when...

_**NILE'S POV**_

The batter's done and I just need Kyoya to taste test it "Kyoya! Mind coming over here a bit!" When he entered the mini kitchen, his eyes immediately zeroed in on the batter and I chuckled. I probed my finger at the batter and took a generous amount then held it out to him "taste test it" his eyes lit up like a Christmas Tree as he made his way over to me and took my wrist in his hands.

His tongue licked it a little and when he got a taste, he swallowed my whole finger. I couldn't stop the blush on my face as I felt his tongue, his SOFT tongue encircle my finger, licking all the batter and leaving nothing left to waste. I noticed his eyes looked like he was in a trance an I held unto the table. Accidentally, I placed my hand on the edge of the bowl containing the batter and it kinda got tossed to my head, covering my whole body in batter and I also slipped so I was on the ground.

"Ouch that hurt" I complained and when I felt someone lick my cheek, my eyes snapped open and found out it was KYOYA! He wanted to lick EVERY SINGLE PART of me that was covered in batter and it didn't help that I changed into a THIN shirt and BOXERS when I started cooking so...

He removed my shirt and licked his lips 'MY GOD. I can really die happily now!' He started by licking my cheek, then my neck, which felt freaking amazing! And then my chest...

"We're here!" 'Oh shit' Kyoya didn't seem to hear or he just didn't care. That was probably Aguma, Bao, Chris and with my luck, probably Ryuga too! "Hey Nile where ar-" I WAS RIGHT! Ryuga was here too and they stared at the scene in front of them with shock...

Aguma, Bao and Chris fainted from blood loss and Ryuga's eye twitched. I felt Kyoya try to remove my boxers next and that's when Ryuga finally yanked him off of me "Mine" he growled possessively as he cradled Kyoya in his arms. "Huh? What happened?" Kyoya rubbed his eyes as he finally snapped out of his trance.

"Oh yeah! The batter was delicious Nile!" He didn't seem to notice that he was in Ryuga's arms or the fact that Ryuga looked ready to kill someone. "Delicious huh?" "E-eh! Ryuga?! Since when did you?" Kyoya tried to struggle but it was utterly useless. "Don't bother me alright? We'll be in my room" he growled then walked back to his room.

"Be strong Kyoya. You can do this!" I screamed, trying to encourage him. "E-eh!? HELP ME!" "From what I know, it hurts the first time! But I can't be too sure! I'm a seme!" "EEP!"

Good Luck and I salute you Kyoya...

* * *

Wolfy: FINISHED! I think you guys know what,s coming up next~! Do you want me to do it or wait for the future chapters so he's still innocent? XD. I can already imagine it!

**"YOU ARE MINE AND ONLY MINE!"**

**...**

**"R-Ryuga it hurts!"**

**"Don't worry my angel, bear with it more and I'll reward you in the end"**

**...**

REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!


End file.
